Underworld:  City of the Wild Horse
by mtg2192
Summary: Ranma characters take the place of some Underworld Characters in this unique frontier of RanmaUnderworld Fusion.  Very few, if any, RanmaUnderworld Crossovers exist.  Let this be one of the first.  Ranma replaces Selene, female character replaces Michael


UNDERWORLD: CITY OF THE WILD HORSE

Prologue

By: MTG2192

Disclaimer: Though I own some Ranma manga and I have seen both Underworlds, the rights to these belong to other, richer, and likely more important people than me. This is a very unique crossover/fusion, one that I have not seen before, thus I should not be stealing anybody's ideas on this. I will not use characters from other series unless for cameo.

AN: This story will be set in Tokyo, a fusion of Ranma ½ and Underworld. It should be somewhat dark. The second movie may be reason for a sequel, but this first fiction will only include information from the first movie. Ranma will be put in the place of Selene, but Michael's counterpart will be female. Don't complain, please. It is necessary. Kraven will be male, unable to have Ranma because he/she is not interested in men.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

In Ranma-chan's narration (it was raining):  
The war has been going on for over a millennium. It is a war between the Lycans and we vampires, a blood feud begun by the unmentionable actions of one of our race.

We don't exactly remember how it started. All we know is the bloodlust we are consumed with.

A famous lycan, Lucien, is said to have started the feud. He had secured a stronghold of lycans, the largest den ever to fight for him. Nobody knows why, but from what we have been told, we vampires attacked the stronghold and nearly wiped most of the werewolves out. Lucien was killed in the process and we took a piece of his branded skin to prove it.

The lycans killed my loved ones. When I was still human, living in Nerima, I had just returned from a training trip with my father. I had seen my mother for the first time in 12 years, only to have her taken from me. I had gone off to the market to get supplies when they struck. When I returned, my parents were dead, and my fourteen-year-old sister, Ranko, was hardly alive (1) at all. Then Viktor came.

He offered my sister and I a choice, the opportunity to get back at the Lycans for our Humanity, or death from our wounds. We, of course, chose to become vampires.

The blood feud had become important to us.

We lived for it.

(end monologue)

Ranma had been perched upon a ledge, high above the ground. Even in her mortal life this would have been no feat for her, but she jumped safely to the ground. She had a mission to do.

She had been watching a known Lycan, a black bodybuilder type. He, as well as a few other Lycens, was following what seemed to be a regular human. 'What would he want with a human?' she thought. They were supposed to not be involved in the blood feud.

She decided to follow.

Ranma, in this AU, has a younger sister (redheaded, of course) who will take the place of another vampire in the plot.

AN: I know that this prologue is rather short, but bear with me, it's only supposed to grab your attention. The chapters will be much longer and more descriptive. Tell me how you like it. I am pioneering a fusion that has not yet been done. Nobody has tried to fuse Ranma and Underworld. Seeing a lack there, I decided to fill a need.

I have recieved a complaint about stories that involve a younger sister with Ranma. Yes, this idea is overused, especially naming the child Ranko. Yes, most of these ideas are extremely similar. Keep in mind that this is more a fusion of Underworld and Ranma. This is in an Alternate Universe. In this AU, Ranma never met the Tendo daughters. Somebody asked me how long Ranma has been a vampire. This is set in 2007 and Ranma was born in 1982. He had barely been home when his family had been attacked, so he was 16, and it was the year 1998. He has been a vampire for 9 years.

Remember, I appreciate productive criticism. If you give me an insulting, unproductive review without ways to fix my problems, I will not take your word for it and my view of you as an intelligent person will degrade. Please, productive criticism if necessary.


End file.
